


2p! England x Reader

by Aihie



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2P, 2P England - Freeform, 2Ptalia, F/M, Hetalia, Reader-Insert, hetalia x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aihie/pseuds/Aihie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some literary garbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2p! England x Reader

2p England x Reader  
Smile;

You mentally groaned at the paperwork lying in front of you on your desk before shutting your eyes and sighing. You only had your eyes shut for a second before you decided to faceplant onto the desk (on it only paper), instead faceplanting nose-first into something moist and sweet smelling. You opened your eyes to find your nose stuck in the frosting of a cupcake. 

Your desk chair was suddenly spun around to face the opposite direction, and your (e/c) eyes gazed into cheery blue and pink ones. You were day-dreaming about something before being snapped back into reality by Oliver licking the frosting off of your nose. “No need to waste good frosting, poppet!~” his happy tone brought you back into reality more. You looked at him with your natural frown before cracking what you considered a ‘smile’ (and what others would consider the perfect example of a straight line). 

Oliver’s cheerful smile dimmed a bit when he saw that . “Poppet, you really need to smile more”. Your eyes took on a questioning stance before speaking. “Why Ollie?”. “You need to smile more because it’s that beautiful smile that makes me happy~” he spoke in a happy tone thinking he won the little ‘argument’. Your (e/c) eyes were suddenly glazed over with tears threatening to run down your cheek. You tried tilting your face to the ground so Oliver wouldn’t see. “But Ollie, if I smile more.. then when I do it won’t make you as happy.. and I don’t know how to make you happy” you only managed the whimper out the last half of your sentence as a tear fell to the floor. 

Oliver lifted your face before kissing you and wiping the tears from your eyes. “Shh.. don’t cry poppet, ... but I know how you can make me happy” Oliver whispered the last part as he reached behind you on the desk grabbing the cupcake with now missing frosting. He tore open the cupcake, reaching into the middle and pulling something out before getting down on one knee. “(Y/N), poppet, will you marry me?” you couldn’t even manage to stutter words so instead you just nodded like a madwoman. Oliver slid the ring onto you, leaving streaks of yellow frosting down your finger.

You pulled him into an embrace, tears of joy streaming down your face as he whispered into your ear: “You could smile all day and I wouldn’t get tired of it. Your smile is one of the things I love about you the most. Every smile of yours will always make me smile too poppet, and that’s a promise I intend to keep” you responded to his words with the largest smile ever to grace your face, and he smiled along with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that your eyes had to behold such garbage. It's my first finished fanfic, and I'm sorry that it's so horrible >-


End file.
